Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) currently are used in small-screen devices such as cell phones, personal display devices (PDAs), and digital cameras. Current OLED markets are dominated by active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) handhelds, which have a top-emissive architecture and currently do not use any light extraction method except for employing strong microcavity. This strong cavity design can have high light efficiency, but the angular color uniformity is much worse, when compared to that of liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Typically, the color for an OLED screen shifts greatly as viewing angle increases away from normal incidence, but an LCD display shifts only slightly. This is a visually evident difference between the two display technologies. How to improve the angular color uniformity remains a challenge for AMOLED displays with strong cavity design.